Deja Vu
by Inyagirl
Summary: Inuyasha is killed. Kagome has to move and what happens when Kagome see’s her feudal friends in the modern era. Even Kikyo the one who is dating Inuyasha and what happens when he like’s Kagome. Lots of twist and surprises.
1. The Beginning

**Deja Vu **

**Chapter one**

**The beginning **

**summary- Inuyasha is killed. Kagome has to move and what happens when Kagome see's her feudal friends in the modern era. Even Kikyo the one who is dating Inuyasha and what happens when he like's Kagome. Lots of twist and surprises. **

Kagome raised her hands over her head and stretched while she yawned. Then she stood up trying not to not step on Kiara who was sleeping next to her and Sango. "That was a good sleep I can't remember when I slept like this."

"Probably since you were born" Inuyasha barked at Kagome. They had not had any luck in the past few days to find the last few shards. So Inuyasha was a little upset. "Why can't you go and bug someone else instead of waking me up every morning." The upset half-demon barked again.

Kagome picked up a rock from the ground and then she threw it at Inuyasha aiming for the head. Just like she planed it hit him in the head. "Well excuse me for talking. Just to let you know I wasn't talking to you I was talking to myself." kagome gripped then she walked away from the tree.

Inuyasha leaped from the tree and headed towards the village to see what old Keade was cooking for breakfast. Miroku and Shippo were already there with Kagome. The only difference was Inuyasha had gotten Kagome into a bad mood.

"What's with you.?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with his_ I could care less voice. "_Well"

"What did you do now Inuyasha" Miroku said referring to why Kagome wasn't her happy self as usual.

Kagome stood up and walked away with out a word. She walked off into the forest.

"What are you doing stupid you cant go into the forest alone. You'll get you're self killed" Inuyasha stood up and ran after Kagome.

Sango had just woken up with kiara right by her. "What's going on now" Sango yawned. She sat by Miroku and she began eating some fresh stew that Keade made.

"Inuyasha made Kagome mad again." the kitsune said he didn't need to explain because this was a familiar routine that they go threw almost every day unless there in a battle or something.

"Oh" Sango said and kiara let out a small meow meaning that she understood.

**Meanwhile **

In the deep of the forest Kagome was still walking she had no clue where she was going she was just walking to get some of the stress off her. Inuyasha was following her in the trees. He wasn't gonna get ahead of her ever though he could if he wanted to but he wanted to know where she was going.

Kagome knew that he was following her now she was gonna ,make him follow her until he got really mad or until she was to tired to walk that she'll faint.

'_Any day now she'll stop'_ Inuyasha thought. He leaped into another tree then he got fed up with it and he jumped in front of her hoping she'll stop now . "Ok stop this and grow up. Tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean what's wrong im not gonna TELL you because don't like it when I talk so there. Now you also want mope to grow well that will not happen im sorry." KaGome mouthed to inuyasha.

"Okay im sorry please don't be mad anymore"

"Sorry that wont happen" Kagome finally turned another direction. Inuyasha followed again.

**Meanwhile**

A few hours later a familiar guest showed up to the village. A guest that is defiantly not welcomed This familiar guest 2as madder then ever.

"Where is he" Kikyo said with her cold voice. Except this time it was even colder.

Everybody frozed in there spots then Kiara transformed into her bigger stage. Shippo ran inside a hut and looked out the window to see what she was gonna do.

Kikyo laughed a little then shew spoke. "I mean you guys no harm I'm looking for Inuyasha tell me where he is.?"

Sango had no choice but to speak. "We doubt know where he is but we'll be glad to tell him that you stopped by. " Sango smirked.

"I'm not here for games im here to kill Inuyasha but if he's not here I'll stop by later." with that Kikyo disappeared with her soul collectors and her cruel intentions went with her too.

The gang was in shock they had no clue why Kikyo would just go up to them asking for him and that her intention was to kill Inuyasha. Everybody thought that she loved Inuyasha.

Shippo got out of his little hiding place and he jumped onto Sango's right shoulders and spoke. "Why dose she want to kill Inuyasha I thought she loved him."

"I thought she did too" Sango barley said it was more like a whisper she could barley speak by the shock. Then keade came up from the forest.

Sango walked up to old Keade with a sad look in her eyes. "Why dose...kikyo." Sango could not speak any more she was really in denial. She could not believe her friend was about to be killed. Her expression looked as if she was gonna cry her heart out.

Keade went up to Sango and held her as she cried. "Dear child he will be alright." Miroku went up to his precious Sango and he let her cry on his shoulders.

**Meanwhile**

back in the forest with inuyasha and kagome they were quiet none of them even dared to say anything. That is until Inuyasha knew where Kagome was heading. Inuyasha gasped _'the well. That's I, that's why she had us walking all day was to distract me so I wouldn't stop her.'_(dose that make scene)

Inuyasha stopped and he went up to Kagome he put his hand on her right shoulder as she gasped. _'What is he doing. Why is he doing this dose he really not want me to go home.' _Kagome's smile changed into a frown. _'Is he just saying this so I don't go so he can he keep me here just to find the sacred jewel shards.' _Kagome then stepped back.

Inuyasha knew that she wasn't gonna fall for another one of his so-called-apologies. Both minds were racing they had no clue what to say. As they thought they were still looking at each other trying to read there minds by the look from there eye's.

Kagome knew she had to do something because he wouldn't say anything as usual. So she decided to put on a fake smile on her face so she get inuyasha to think that she was happy. But he knew this game very well. But he was sorry so he decided to play along just to make her happy.. She was gonna come back anyways. Right?

Kagome turned and she threw her foot over on the side of the well. She threw the other one over and she got ready to jump.

Time was running out if inuyasha was gonna say something he had to say it now. _'You have to stop her. Say something' _The hanyou opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out

"I'm going home for a while Inuyasha. I need to think about something. "Please don't come and get me. I'll come back on my own." Kagome said without a tone in her voice so he couldn't tell if she was upset, mad, or happy. She then leapt into the well and she was gone. A blue light appeared from the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha knew then that she was gone. Here was no guarantee that she was gonna come back.

The wind blew a light breeze the his hair then he heard the sounds of wolves's howling at the moon. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well and he bagged his fist into the hard wood. "Damn it how could you be so stupid. You could have said something. Why did you let her go." He then took his currently bleeding fist and he rest it on his lap as he stayed starring into the sky.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome climbed our of the well and she headed for the shrine. It had been a long time since she had gone back to her era that she lost track of the current date. She could take a good guess that she had school in the morning. So she quietly went inside and she got ready for bed. " I guess it might help if I set my alarm." Kagome smiled then she fixed her clock and she noticed that tonight was a full moon_. 'Wow I've never really noticed that the moon is so big.'_ Kagome looked deeper into it to see how many craters she could count. She sodden gasped when she saw inuyasha holding his sword up in the moon.

" I better go to bed now." her voice was very shaky. Then she slowly pulled the covers over her body then she closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile **

Inuyasha's eras began to twitch as he saw someone come from the forest. "Kikyo" was all he could say. Kikyo slowly approached the half-demon with a determined yet loving look in her eyes. "Inuyasha do you remember the day I told you that no one else will have you" The girl raised her hand to help Inuyasha up. He took her hand and looked at her in her eye's. He could tell that she was only gonna ask one question and he knows what he's gonna have to do.

"I told you that know one else will have you for a reason. I meant it you belong to me Inuyasha..." Kikyo was caught off before she could finish talking.

" I might have said that but that.."

"That what you do remember. Listen to me Inuyasha. For I will say this once this girl Kagome dose she mean more to you then me. "

Inuyasha couldn't speak I was true Kagome meant everything in the world to him if he lost her he wouldn't have a reason to live. I will give you three days to tell her to go back to her era and stay there." Kikyo grabbed inuyasha by the neck with a really strong grip. "If not then she will die. You will die with me Inuyasha you gave you're life to me."

Kikyo realized her grip on Inuyasha as she disappeared when her soul collectors went around her. She was gone and there was nothing Inuyasha could do. Or is there

**yes I finally finished my first chapter it took me five day's. Can you blame me I can only type with one hand remember if you haven't read the other story I broke my arm. **

**Anyways I hope this was good. If you hate it please don't blame me I really truly tried. I like it. **

**I also met a cool guy yes he's my boyfriend. I also love to make my friends jealous. Well sort of. **

**Ok please review and I think this one will be long maybe even a epilogue yeah im really excited. **

**Sorry for the mistakes**


	2. Her Words His desicion

**Deja vu**

**Chapter Two**

**Her words his decision **

**Yeah its my second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the first one if you get confused let me know. **

**Disclaimer- I do not nor ever owned Inuyasha so don't sue me please. Even that would be cool to own him. Just joking.**

The came up over the city of Tokyo. As the sun peaked threw Kagome's windowa noisy alarm went off. Kagome threw her pillow over her head trying to ignore the alarm.

"Kagome turn off the alarm" Sota yelled from the hall way.

Kagome reached over and turned off the annoying alarm clock. "I better get ready for school." Kagome yawned. She got up to stretch. "I will not think about Inuyasha or the other's. I need to think about my school work I've missed so much I hope they'll let me continue."

After Kagome finished getting dressed she went downstairs and headed off for school.

"Hey Kagome" Eri called from afar.

Kagome saw and waved back at her and the other girls. "Hey guys, wait up." Kagome yelled as she ran to her friends.

"Kagome how's you're health." Yuka said meaning her fake illnesses.

"Ya know Kagome I really think you should be home schooled because you've been absent so much."

Kagome are you sure that you really are sick because I talk to my folks last night and they said it's impossible for someone to be sick this much. If there's a secret you can tell us." With those words that Eri said all for girls stropped and gained up on poor Kagome.

'_Oh no this is it there gonna find out. I know what there gonna do there gonna talk me into saying it'_. "Hey guys were gonna be late. So we better be getting to school now." Kagome said with her fake voice. "Come on were gonna be late for class." Kagome hollered as she ran to the building.

Ayume got close to Eri's and Yuka's era to whispered. "Keep an eye on Kagome were gonna find out what she's hiding after a full year." The girl's nodded as they ran to catch up with Kagome.

**Meanwhile**

"Class I want you all start on chapter sixteen read and do all thirty questions do tomorrow," Mr. Hitomi said with great pleasure. As he graded there tests from yesterday.

The class opened there books and got started as Yuka began to write a little note to Kagome. When she finish writing she put her pen down and tossed it to Kagome since they were sitting right by each other. The note said

_Kagome,_

_Hey you can tell what's been going on you know you can trust me. I want to help you. Dose it have to do with you're new obsessive two-timing boyfriend. If so then you should dump him guys like that are no good. _

_Write back A.S.A.P. Yuka_

Kagome read. _'I can't believe they would be so noisy like that. It's not like them to do that to me. Do they really want to help me or do they just want to be noisy.'_ Kagome thought for a second. Until Mr. Hitomi came up on Kagome.

"Mis. Higurashi." He said as she jumped and hid the note under her legs as fast as she could.

"Yes" Kagome said with her original fake smile.

"You missed our test yesterday. Yu need to make it up as soon as possible. So on Friday you will take it alright. Just get the notes from you're friends can you do that."

"Yeah sure. No Problem" Kagome smiled at the teacher as he smiled back and walked away. Then Kagome replied.

_There's nothing wrong I seriously cant tell you guys. Please just drop it and can I borrow you're notes._

Kagome passed it on to Yuka

_If you can't tell us then we wont lend you are notes._ If you're willing to tell us then meet us a the tree after school.

Kagome got the note again. _'I can't believe them. They need to grow up. Fine I'll just ask Shakura.' _

**Meanwhile**

**Back in the Feudal Era **

It was already night fall and Inuyasha had not return to the camp site where everybody was at._ 'What am I gonna do. This is getting out of control. Dose kikyo really mean it this time.'_ Inuyasha grabbed a rock and threw it as far and as hard as he could. "So either Kikyo kills me or she kills kagome. This is stupid kikyo why now and not earlier." Inuyasha grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his sheath and began to slice every tree in his path. As he did he began to repeat his favorite word. "Damn it**" ( I think its his favorite word) **

**Back at camp**

Everybody was in a silence shock no one would eat or even talk. Shippo was under a shady tree wondering what Inuyasha was gonna do. They all knew that Kikyo threatened him. What they don't know is that Kagome is on the line to. Either way there gonna lose one of there best friends.

Sango and Kiara were by the river tossing rock into the water. Kiara was fetching them. Miroku was inside one of the village houses. He didn't know that he could do to help. He was write there is nothing they can do but wait and watch.

Shippo found a leave that had flown from the tree above him and he took a goods look at it then h e got an idea. "If I take this and I can transform into Inuyasha and then Kikyo would take me instead then all of my friends would be happy." Shippo thought about what he said then he decided that wouldn't be smart to not interfere.

**Meanwhile **

Kagome finally got home around eight she want all over town to look up information to study for her tests she even went to six library's. "Man this has got to be the worst night of my life. Not really ut close. "Kagome quickly changed into her night clothes and began reading her new libray books at her desk. She let out a sad sigh as she finished only one page.

There was laughter coming from down stairs. "I wonder what they could be laughing at now. Maybe Sota ran into the wall again or he stepped on Buyo." Kagome guessed. Then she herd her door slowly opened.

"Kagome" Mrs Higurashi said. "The pictures came in. I hope you like them. Sota did." she giggled a little then she stepped in the room fully then she handed the pictures to her daughter. "Dinner I s ready if you want some."

Kagome placed her pictures on her desk then she smiled at her mom. "No thanks mom I have a lot of homework to do."

"All right then it'll be on the table if you change you're mind." Kagome's mom said then slowly closed the door and left.

Kagome lifted her pictures up. The first one was Inuyasha chasing Shippo around the village. The second one was Kiara playing with a fish. Next was Miroku groping Sango. Then there was one of Inuyasha getting 'sit' another was Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back from when they came back from a mission. (Or whatever you want to call it)

"Wow, I can't believe there was so much in one picture." Kagome sighed. She flipped it to the next picture and it was back to the first one. " I guess this was what Sota was laughing at." Kagome giggled. Then she took a glance at her clock. And screamed. "Oh my gosh it's been an hour already." She threw the pictures on the floor and she began to take notes. "I hope the teacher will have pity on us and let us use are notes."

**That night**

"Inuyasha was to upset or mad to do anything. It was still quiet around there._ 'Damn this must be the longest night of my life.' _He then turned around and looked down the well even though he knew for a fact that Kagome wouldn't come threw after what he did. "It wasn't even that bad, . I'm sorry kagome. I know that's not good enough for you is it." He said with the calmest voice you could ever here him speak.** ( aw man this is making me cry/ seriously it is) **He put his ears down and then he rested his head on the wood of the well. **( I think I've been watching to much Lifetime movies) **

**The next morning**

Inuyasha got up when the sun peaked over the Era. The only difference was that he had two days left. He had to chose now. _'Well Kagome I'm gonna make you happy the next few days. But please don't cry.' _Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the well. _'I hope Kagome is awake_'.

"Not again" Kagome yelled as she jumped to turn off her alarm. "Why dose this always happen to me when ever I want to go top school im always late. Did I do something wrong?" Kagome yelled as she changed as fast as she could.

Inuyasha heard her scream when he did he rushed up the tree. So that kagome wouldn't see him. _'If she see's me I'll be sat until the day I die'_

Kagome flew the door open and headed foe school. Now was Inuyasha's chance to do some thing's he needed to do before he had to go. He jumped up to the side of the house and went inside threw Kagome's window he had to be quiet because Kagome's mom was still there and si was her grandpa. Kagome had mentioned a few days ago that they were volunteering at the hospital's to make people feel better. So they would be leaving soon.

He looked around to find what he was looking for. _'I know it's around here somewhere but where.' _He looked everywhere under he bed in her bed. In the closet even in her drawers then he found it on he desk. She had been writing in it last night. Inuyasha picked up her diary and flipped it to a random page and when he read it he gasped and dropped the dairy flat on the floor.

**Yeah I love cliff- hangers don't you. I know. I bet you're wondering what he read well ill tell you later. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun typing it with my stupid one-hand. But im getting a little movement back in my other so please don't fame me for my mistake's. Well that's it for now I guess.**


	3. A big mistake

**Chapter Three**

**A Big Mistake**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha so leave me alone. (LOL)**

**I like this chapter it's really good. Well at least I think it is. Don't forget to read the details if you do you might catch it. Okay here it goes. **

**This chapter might be for older teens just because of one part ( nothing bad I promise) **

Inuyasha read Kagome's diary for the rest of the day. He read someone of her most secrets in her diary that he read. He read her feelings about him

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Tonight was the worst night of my life. I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo by the tree. He was embracing her. So was she I know diary that they were together and that they still love each other but it's so hard for me to understand that. **_

_**Dairy I don't know what to do I love inuyasha I want to be with him. I have the feeling that he doesn't feel the same. I think he is just using me for the shards. Another part of me thanks that he really dose love me but he doesn't want to show his true feelings. **_

_**I must be dreaming to think that. Well diary I better go. **_

_**Kagome .H.**_

'_Can't believe it She really did care that day. Well of course she cared other wise she wouldn't have run off that time.' _Inuyasha flipped in the dairy again.

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Today I was really scared Inuyasha changed into a full demon His eye's were red and his voice changed. Dairy I don't want to lose him. I wonder if he still wants to become a demon still. After that day he really hasn't talked about it. I want him to be happy but not this way not if he doesn't have control over what he was doing. **_

_**Diary I'm scared I hope everything will turn okay in the end**_

**_Kagome _H. **

Inuyasha spent the rest of the day in Kagome's dairy.

That afternoon kagome walked home by herself. She decided to take the back way from the school so that no one could see her. in her most embarrassing mistake of the year. She ha d a little accident with her ketchup at lunch. She was thinking of Inuyasha, of how she should go and apologize to him when she thought about that. She went all the way home until she got to the well and paused for a second. _'Should I or should I not.' _She wondered if she should go and apologize to Inuyasha or if he'd get mad at her again and make things all worse. _'Maybe I'll go after I change. But then I do have a lot of homework.'_

Inuyasha heard Kagome coming up the stairs. He couldn't let her find him at least not until the right time. Whenever that will be. Inuyasha went into her closet and tried to blend in with her old plushies (My friends call plushies stuffed animals so that's what that means. I think it's a better name for them don't you think). He really tried to fit more in with the dogs. He decided to hide in there and let his dog ears stick out for now.

"Wow it's os good to be home. Today really was along day. Not to mention embarrassing day too. I still can't believe I got Ketchup all over my shirt." Kagome said as she slowly took off her stained shirt.

Back in the closet Inuyasha could see right threw the little cracks. He began to blush and drool just a little.

Kagome walked over to her closet to grab another shirt. "Oh my I wonder if I have an extra one." Kagome opened her closet door and looked around. She then saw some twitching ears. She ignored it and thought she kicked something. When she looked around she notice that something was wrong her plushies were in a pacific order. "Wait a minute I only have two dos not..." When she picked up white ears from the floor and she heard them scream she screamed.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha rubbed his poor ears. "I...I can explain Kagome" Kagome grabbed any shirt she could find and she ran into the bathroom to change.

'_That didn't go so well' _Inuyasha thought while he was still rubbing his ears.. Suddenly a blue evil aura appeared in the room. It was cold and familiar. 'Kikyo'

"I'm glad you remembered" Kikyo evilly said as she sat on Kagome's bed and looked at Inuyasha. "Have you decided yet."

"Whatever I still don't know why you are doing this"

"You told me you wanted to be with me right forever you gave you're self to me remember."Kikyo yelled I didn't matter how loud she yelled because she stopped time a second ago. That was you're fault and you're gonna pay for it."

"Kikyo, why can't you forget about the past already it's gone over and Nuraku is dead what more do you want. A trophy?"

"Silence, Inuyasha. What is done is done if you don't make up you're mind then I'll just kill the girl now." A image of Kagome appeared in the room . She was smiling she looked so happy.

Inuyasha's ears went as flat as they could go. He had no choice. "Fine take me." Was all he had to say. His hair turned black then his claws turned into nails and his power was gone. He was now a human.

"You will get weaker everyday and on the third day return to the Feudal Era for you're death. Before th sunrises if you wish for the girl not to see you die. You have now until the day after tomorrow." Kikyo then began to lose her image. '"You belong to me no one else will have you" Then Kikyo was completely gone.

Everything went back to normal._ 'Kikyo, I still don't understand.' _Inuyasha sat up and he was getting ready to be sat a thousand times. Kagome walked in the door a minute later. "Hey, weren't you just... a half- demon a second a go."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he just gave her the puppy face. That says "I'm sorry" Written all over it. Kagome had such a bad day at school that she could care less right now. She hugged inuyasha so tightly he could barley breath. "Kagome" he said very softly.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry about the other day."

Inuyasha as now confused she'd never say sorry and why would she, she didn't do anything wrong he did. Inuyasha took advantage of the hug and he hugged her tightly back. They didn't want to let go.

"Its just I don't want to lose you over a stupid fight." Kagome said with her voice breaking. She was about to cry. "Inuyasha I... I love you" She wshiperd into his human ear.

Inuyasha almost gasped. He wanted to tell her that he loved her to but that's just not like him. So he did what he was good at. He pulled Kagome off of the embrace. He lifted her chin and smiled... then he closed his eye's and kissed. (Aw this is so ...so cute I want to cry) Kagome got the message but she would like it if he would tell her in person. But she'll worry about that later. Kagome sealed the kiss as she kissed him back. (Just like in the movie, But let's pretend the movie never happened.) The two were lost in each others own worlds that they had no clue what was going on.(I had experience LOL it's true) Inuyasha knew that she liked it so he licked her lips and asked for an entrance. Without saying a word she opened her mouth to let him in. Then they fell t other floor.

**Back in the Feudal Era**

Miroku, Sango Shippo and Kiara were taking a walk threw the forest. Wondering if there was anything they could do to save there friends

"I can't believe it was only five days ago that we finally beat nuraku." Miroku said stretching his arms out.

Sango looked at the floor as she walked. "Yeah we defeated him and got our revenge but I looked everywhere for Kohaku but he's no were to e found. I wonder if he's dead already or if he's in desperate help." Sango couldn't talk anymore just saying that was hurting her inside. She missed her brother so much. All she had left was Kiara from her father. Everyone one of her friends died including her father. That was only two years ago but in her mind that was just resently. Sometimes she thinks that it was all a dream

"Don't worry Sango you still have us remember." Shippo said while tugging on her skirt.

Kiara meowed and jumped on her shoulder to cheer her up. Kiara knew what she was thinking of. She missed Kohaku and the village just as much as Sango did.

Sango smiled "Thanks guys"

A rustle was in the bushes. Sango turned around. "Something there" Then she saw someone run out of the bushes it was a young bot and he was bleeding really badly. "Is that..." She took another look and sw a scar on him. It was indeed Kohaku. Sango wasn't gonna lose him this time. Kiara transformed then sago jumped on he to find Kohaku.

**Ok guys im gonna leave it here because the next part goes into a different topic. What do you think so far. I know it was to soon for inuyasha and Kagome to kiss but I thought it was cute. I'll take ideas if you want. Tell me what you would want and I'll put it in there. Sorry it was little sort. Please review and I'll put he next one up soon. But final exams are soon. Bye for now I really tried hard on this chapter so please don't flame me.**

**On that question someone asked me that why would kikyo do that if she really did love Inuyasha. Well to answer you're question This is kikyo were talking a about here not like Kagome or Sango. Kikyo is just sort of evil she dose have a good side but not really anymore. **

**I really hope I awnserd it right well. Thanks for reading **


End file.
